


Surrender Your Dress

by withinmelove



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach sees Chris in his cheongsam from Surrender Dorothy and is enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender Your Dress

Costume parties are meant to give people the excuse to dress as scandalous or as outlandish as they wish, and it appears to Zach Chris has decided to do a balance of both. At first when Zach arrives at the party he doesn’t see his friend but figures he will here sooner or later. Despite the high end spacious house the party is at, most everyone groups either in the living room, kitchen or patio. Currently it is the former two and without the air running it’s getting a bit stuffy. So with that Zach retreats to the patio after dousing himself with bug spray, seeing as being a half naked cop is only best when done inside. 

What he does not expect upon venturing out is to see Chris talking to some acquaintances while wearing a dress. Well he takes that back, wearing a ruby red cheongsam to be exact. Despite the surprise Zach has to admit he’s enjoying the way the cheongsam isn’t zipped up in the back. It’s giving him an excellent view of the nape of Chris’ neck to his lower back. Unable to resist temptation Zach sneaks up behind Chris to slide his hands into the dress to squeeze his sides, quietly snarling against the back of his neck. A surprised “whoa!” and shiver is the brunette’s reward as Chris pins his hands down. 

“Startled me there Zach.” Chris laughs as he allows the older man to withdraw his hands. 

“You looked so decadent I couldn’t help myself.” This statement is met with an eyeroll.

“You either said I looked gorgeous or like a giant slut.” The smirk on the older man’s mouth has the blond tossing his imaginary mane of hair over his shoulder as he retorts

“Well I know who isn’t getting any from this courtesan.” Zach can’t help but laugh and respond

“Sorry to disappoint Chrissy, but as a gay man your feminine charms have no power over me.” At this Chris puts on a wounded grimace for the two others who are watching their banter with much amusement. 

“You see how he treats me?” The two give sympathetic grins before Chris knocks off the act and fills Zach in on what they were discussing before his sneak attack. The rest of the evening carries on in much the same manner with Zach stroking or touching Chris’ back or neck when he passes close enough by him throughout the night. He would stop if he could help himself, but he’s liking the way Chris arches the smallest bit when he runs his nails down his sensitive skin at unexpected moments. Just before he goes to hit the restroom he teases Chris one last time by running ice chilled fingers down his lower back. Chris squirms in response but doesn’t hassle him for being so handsy tonight which surprises the brunette. Usually his friend would have taken the first opportunity to tease him for his behavior, but so far he’s let it slide each and every time. But hey if Chris isn’t going to give him shit for it Zach isn’t complaining. 

Though as soon as he says that he’s jinxed himself he belatedly realizes when he opens the bathroom door to find Chris waiting for him. The blond crowds into him, forcing him to move backwards, closing the door behind him before the blond man is leaning against it, smug smile on his face.

“So what’s up this evening?” At this Zach puts on his best confused expression which must suck from the meaningful eyebrow lift on Chris’ part. “Don’t try to weasel out you little bastard you’ve been touching my back and neck every time you get close.” 

“Christopher calling someone names isn’t going to get them to answer you.” Zach weakly scolds though the indulgent smile Chris is still wearing makes his scolding less than effective. The younger man gives a noise of agreement before he again invades Zach’s personal space, herding him against the wall. Zach swallows nervously at their proximity, heat passing between them. “Come on, you wanted to touch, so do it.” Chris orders guiding Zach’s hand to the slit in the side of the dress pressing the older man’s hand to his thigh. 

“Are you wearing panty hose?” Zach asks incredulous at this new discovery moving his hand so that he can cup the underside of his buttock to which the blond hums and presses against him as he begins to kiss and suck at his throat. The soft groan slips out from the spark Chris’ mouth is causing to which the younger man chuckles and rolls his hips in response. 

“I like it when you make noise.” Chris states before he seals Zach’s mouth with his own allowing no time for an answer. In response Zach tugs the dress down Chris’ arms disconnecting the kiss in order to push the dress down to his hips. A skating of his fingers along Chris’ belly has him laughing and grabbing Zach’s hand before placing it firmly on his ass. “You can tickle me later right now make me wanna suck you off.”

Zach complies with the utmost obedience.


End file.
